


The (New) New Avengers

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Marvel Adventures, EMH or Avengers Assemble: Slight AU where Steve is assembling a new team of Avengers and he carefully selects each hero to recruit but when he announces the team he doesn't mention Tony or Iron Man at all. Tony is crushed and mortified (And a little mad, maybe because he always thought he and Steve worked really well together and this feel like a slap out of nowhere). And Steve is kind of clueless because he just automatically assumed that Tony was going to be part of his team and it never occurred to him that anyone would think otherwise. I'd like Tony being quietly stoic with Steve and the Avengers, even if he's really hurting. And I'd really like it if the Avengers were pretty much on the same page as Steve, so no one realizes where the misunderstanding came from, and when they realize it Steve rushes to reassure him.</p><p>EMH + bonus Rhodey! It's supposed to take place after the season 2 finale but it's not that important to understand what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (New) New Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts).



> Wow I am never doing that again. I think my hand is irreparably damaged. Anyway.  
> I really wanted to draw EMH but also this prompt required some plot and I got slightly ambitious. I didn’t manage to do everything I wanted but I hope you’ll like it regardless!
> 
> Happy holidays!

   

**Author's Note:**

> (Let’s pretend that the team doesn’t consist only of Jan and Carol, ok.)
> 
> It turned out kinda gen but imagine after that press conference Steve takes Tony somewhere private and shows him just how much he’s sorry :).


End file.
